A conventional lithium-battery powered vehicle includes rechargeable lithium battery packs which discharge while energizing loads such as an electric motor of the vehicle. The lithium battery packs are then recharged from the electric grid.
To recharge the lithium battery packs, a human operator typically parks the vehicle next to a charging station, attaches a plug from the charging station to an electrical socket of the vehicle, and actuates a charge-enable switch that electrically connects the lithium battery packs to the electrical socket so that the lithium battery packs receive charge from the charging station through the electrical socket.